1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ice handling container, and more particularly to an ice handling container and methods for filling, pouring from and drying the container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Handling ice using traditional and currently available containers, such as movement of ice from the point of production to a point of dispension and/or use (e.g., from the back of the house to the front of the house in restaurants) has limitations, including a high risk of the ice and/or container becoming contaminated.
Containers are also now configured to hold greater volumes of ice, but still suffer from ergonomical constraints that put unnecessary strain on the user and increase the risk of misuse of the container, which lends to contamination of the container and/or the ice. The growing size of these containers also often prohibits use and subsequent sanitization within a standard size dishmachine. The ever increasing size of these containers also increases the already burgeoning costs for shipping them from manufacturers and suppliers, and to purchasers.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides an improved ice handling container and methods for using the same.
In addition, the present invention addresses these problems by providing a container that promotes proper ice handling hygiene.
The present invention also addresses these problems by providing an ergonomical design with a large ice carrying volume while providing integrated features that allow more containers to be shipped without increasing the required shipping space and associated costs.